1. Field of the Invention
Generally the invention relates to a cover that overlays a strap that comprises a sleeveless article of clothing such as a bra, a dress, a lingerie, a shirt, a tank top, a halter top or a pair of pants. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative overlay or cover that fastens to an outer surface of a strap. The decorative overlay may include patches, three-dimensional items, personalized indicia, ornaments, trinkets and the like. In instances where a bra having straps is worn underneath another article of clothing having straps, the strap cover may be disposed between the bra strap and the strap for the article of clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of clothing for women include various types of sleeveless clothes including bras, dresses, lingerie, shirts, tank tops, halter tops and pants that include straps. The phrase “article of clothing” should be interpreted broadly to include those items set forth above and including blouses, skirts, and pants. Other types of articles of clothing include those having belt loops or other straps that may engage the body of a wearer. The strap cover may be modified to fit the belt loops and other straps. The term “shoulder-less” should be interpreted broadly to include clothing that comprises support straps across the shoulder of the clothes wearer.
In modern society, it is considered unsightly for a woman to wear an article of clothing that reveals her bra strap. Thus, various types of bras are provided in the marketplace. Some of these bras include strapless versions or bras having removable straps to be worn with shoulder-less or sleeveless garments. Since many bras are costly, it may not be practical for many women to purchase a wide variety of bras. Thus, the present invention provides a cost effective alternative for women who cannot afford a strapless bra by covering their bra strap when the bra is worn with shoulder-less clothing.
Problems associated with the showing of a bra strap has been identified in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,166 to Le, a bra strap securing system for securing a bra strap underneath various types of sleeveless articles of clothing is disclosed. The bra-strap securing system retains the bra strap directly underneath a shirt strap to prevent the bra strap from exposure by adhering the bra strap to an underside of the shirt strap. However, Le cannot be used with articles of clothing that do not include at least a strap.
While Le fulfils it particular objective of securing a bra strap to an underside of a strap for an article of clothing, it cannot achieve the objectives of the presently set forth invention. Moreover, the Le invention cannot be used to cover a bra strap when the bra is worn with an article of clothing that does not include a strap or strip of fabric arranged over the shoulders of the wearer. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the prior art and in doing so provides a novel device and method for covering and decorating a strap that extends across a shoulder of a wearer or is arranged against another region of the wearer's body.